Shadows of the World
by Kirizai
Summary: A more realistic story of the Gundam 00 Universe involving two sisters... for now. I rated this story an M because of possible themes, controversy, swearing, and lemon. Hope you enjoy. This will be an AU:HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

HRL Territory; Unknown City

A.D. 2307

15:45

* * *

"Sis! Hey~ Sis! Stop falling asleep!", a girl loudly complained at her sister while taking a sip of some cool bubble tea.

A girl in her late-teens jerked her head up from the sound of, or lack there-of her favorite drink. "Hey! That's my Tea!"

"That's what you get for dozing off Natali~", The younger girl smiled put her sister's now empty bubble tea-cup down on the table of which they were using.

Natali decided to take the younger girls drink instead but when she lifted the cup up, she dropped it, knowing that it was empty. After a soft sigh of disappointment, Natali decided to get more drinks, "Stay, I'll grab more, and don't even think about getting yourself around this city alone Sophia!"

"Like hell I would!", Sophia replied while noticing a lot of eyes were on her sister when she stood up. It wasn't a bad thing... but it wasn't a good thing either. Even though Natali wouldn't admit it, she has a problem with people. She stays... aloof, professional, never really considering other people as friends. It's either family, or acquaintances for Natali, and by god it's nearly impossible to end up in the family side of the relations department. That by no means that she's cold and rude towards people... actually it might be nicer if she was.

* * *

**P.O.V Natali:**

I got up from my seat I started walking, I could barely hear her muttering something but I thought nothing of it.

_Ahh~, Just when I was about to feel a bit better. Didn't get much sleep from the flight._ After a quick yawn. I checked the time with my wristwatch. _Hmm... about a few hours ride to our new home. Can't wait to get to Vladivostok_(Владивосток).

I head a soft high pitch yell behind me, "Make sure to get me _pàomò hóngchá__(Red foam tea)". I turned and lifted my hand up, letting her know I got it._

Luckily the place where we got our drinks only took a bit of walking. The door opened hitting some small chimes, customers were already sitting down having fun, talking and laughing. The clerk came over and asked what I'd like. I ordered a Red foam tea for Sophia and some hot Earl Gray for me. I noticed a bit of eyes trained to me while I waited a few awkward minutes. I shifted a little nervously from side to side. The clerk came back with my drinks and I smiled and said my thanks after paying her and I proceeded to get to my little sis.

___So far so good. _I thought to myself happily while walking down the crowded sidewalk. There was various noises from people talking to others and the occasional yell from grown men and women to their friends. I was in fact happy with the peaceful, calming atmosphere considering what happened a few days prior. ___This is great, no disturbance, no panic, they think Celestial Being's proclamation was a hoax.__ I had a small sweet smile of my face. ____Yes! No pointed fingers, no calling me out, no nasty pick-up lines, no wolf whis- _As if right on cue I heard a few. They were directed at me, for that I'm certain. Especially when I would know why. Picking up the pace I over hear some of the... contents of their jeering.

"I said damn, but I mean **damn** that's a nice piece of ass."

"Fuck the ass, those legs are killing me!"

"Hell yes you see how tall she is?"

"That's gotta be a model."

"I want her, right here, right now"

___tch, _I scowled, at their loud conversation, making sure that I heard them talking about me like some... **toy**. I took the opportunity to lose sight and hearing of them by moving into the crowd. It took a few minutes but I was able to see Sophia. I wasn't surprised but I was angry that I wasn't. ___Of course Sophia was pretty mature for her age but to hit on a ____**minor**____!_ Looking at the group; I grunted a bit, trying to calm myself down, memories flooding back.

___Dad was covered with blood and was on his knees, with a gun to his head, mom... mom being taken away. _The moment I noticed one of the men try to put a hand on my little sister I howled.

* * *

_**P.O.V Sophia:**_

_"You shouldn't worry so much" _I muttered softly. I saw her continue on her way. I guess she didn't hear so I thought it was fine. Pulling out my nice little mobile computer I had with me; I wanted to check some things out anyway so I started typing.

_"Celestial Being"_

They caused quite a stir, proclaiming to the world. "I would like to address this statement to every single human being born and raised on earth. We call ourselves simply Celestial Being. We are a private armed organization in possession of the mobile weapon Gundam. The main objective of Celestial Being's activities is to completely eliminate acts of war from this world. We do not act for our own benefit or for personal gain. We have chosen to intervene for the greatest goal of all to rid ourselves of the scourge of war. As of this moment I make this declaration to all humanity. Territory, religion, energy no matter what the reason or excuse if there is an evident act of war being carried out, we will commence intervention with our force. Any country, organization or corporation that promotes war will also be a legitimate target for our intervention. We simply call ourselves Celestial Being. We are an armed organization that was established to eliminate all acts of war from this world. I repeat..." Even more, I remembered older sis snark back, "No personal gain my ass." Holding back a giggle, I decided to partake in some information gathering. I wanted to find out about Celestial Being, everything about them. Curiosity always got the better of the family. After some sniffing about, I got a few interesting files, some not entirely legal but they weren't able to trace me so I was good as gold. I'm not a great hacker for nothing!

_"Hey, look what we got here." _Surprised, I quickly put my computer away and decided to ignore who ever it was that said it. I wasn't able to stop my flinch when a hand slammed on the table in front of me.

_"Why's a beautiful young lady like yourself all alone here at a time like this?"_

_"u-umm, I'm waiting for someone." _Nervously I inch away from him.

_"Why don't you leave whatever guy that's meeting up with you and have some fun with us?"_

I heard a bit more of laughing behind me. I gulped, hoping it wasn't audible. _Can I run?_ Fidgeting and feeling my hand on the phone or something so I can call Natali but I thought otherwise.

"I don't think so, I think it's about time I gotta go." The men started to crowd around me while I tried to get up. I was looking around I was hoping to see my sister or somebody wanting to help me but when I saw her, one of the men grabbed me by the shoulder; he screamed right afterwords.

* * *

_**P.O.V. Sergei Smirnov:**_

A growl, and some screams were heard over by an opening while I was walking along the with the crowd, hoping to get to my transportation to Ceylon after the intervention between the warring groups in the civil war and Celestial Being. Surprised by all the commotion I ran to where there had looked like a fight between a young woman and a few men with some marks and bruises on them. One of the men was clutching his right arm, another was on the ground holding one of his legs, _Probably broken_, I assumed. I decided to take look at the woman who was in some strange fighting stance her hands not even clenching into fists. I narrowed my eyes, the look on her face could send war veterans back to cadet school.

_She understands more than any other civilian,_ I figured while looking over the woman. She wore some solid black pants with a matching long-sleeved jacket with a dark blue collared shirt underneath and a belt. She also wore what looked like a pair of black and gray heeled boots. She had very fair skin and blue eyes glaring at the men in front of her, what I was surprised about was that she had unusually **natural **light blue hair. Genetically; green and red hair was starting to become more dominant but blue hair was normally never seen. Her hair was also in an unusual hairstyle. Her face was fully shown with uneven bangs from the far sides but her hair had some places were short, some were long. You could say it was layered to a certain degree; but from the back she had both long hair going pass her waist but shorter hair only reaching her shoulders. It was like a thin tail between and below the shorter patches. One could say she was a tiger ready pounce, or a wolf waiting for its prey to falter.

"LET GO OF MY SISTER!"

___Or a momma bear about to slaughter her cubs bully. __My eyes widened when I saw a glimpse of a blade from one of the men._

* * *

Hey, Author here; No, must not act like a Zuko. Anyways, I'd like to say Hello and thank you for reading something I had written. This is my first entry in Fanfiction but a first writing document... thingy in a very long time. I like writing and really would like to improve. I'd like to say thanks for reading and hope you are able to comment so far. Pretty(hopefully) much all comments are welcome. Honestly I don't think I'm good with description or fight scenes but I will get better.

Aside from what I wrote before, To be perfectly honest I thought Gundam 00 was ehhh... half-baked(In some parts. Like romance, and the underlying of the story and other things). So I decided to make something like an AU but much more realistic(and maybe exaggerated) rather than barely touching real and sensitive subjects. It's true that's it's an anime but when they put some subjects in like terrorism, child soldiers, human experiments and a subtle bit of a political game in season one plus a larger scope in season two, I thought they had to do it really, really fantastically or don't add so much realism if it only ends in 50 episodes. So my idea in this story is to write a story in 2307(Yes, the crew of Celestial Being will be in it including Krung Thep... eventually(Hopefully a member of Celestial Being will be in the story at Ch5 or 6 but I have no idea.). The world looks vastly similar to our 21st century with all the "distortion" so I thought everything is still there in the 23rd century.

From this moment on, I would like to maybe warn you readers that I might experiment and add more realism, more struggle and strife in the 23rd century. I will most likely won't go in detail of the more sensitive or controversial topics but I will have many moments of a human's greatness and a human's pure evil that resides in their hearts.

Hope you still in touch! I might not put up stories that frequently but I will try as hard as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

Author here: I'm here first because I wanted to explain some things. I reread my first chapter thoroughly and thought that using POVs was a bad idea. I decided to use the narratives, "he" or "she" instead to make the story flow better, make it less confusing and, over all it might slightly work better. Sorry for doing that, pretty hard to get in the flow of writing something with your imagination after not doing that. Thanks and Enjoy!

* * *

Sergei Smirnov had watched this spectacle enough. The moment one of the men started threatening and swinging his knife around, he heard a slight humming sound. He yelled to the crowd the same way he would discipline his own troops, "STOP THIS NONSENSE!".

As Sergei walked to the center of the circle, the crowd turned towards him, many started to murmur about him and is obvious uniform.

"Drop the Vibro-knives, make it easier for yourselves. Carrying illegal weaponry and threatening citizens no less!" Sergei gazed at the men and waved for some police officers to come over.

"Officers! I don't have to explain to you the... reasons why these men shouldn't be in possession of vibro-knives without papers." The officers nodded and went to secure the perpetrators with minimal struggle.

* * *

_Saved by the uniform._ Sophia was the first speak out. "So I guess you have our thanks. We don't have to go in for questioning do we?"

"As far as I'm concerned, I don't think so. They have all the information they might need from cameras and third-party accounts." The man slightly bowed. "Sergei Smirnov. I'm sorry for the occurrence that has happened to you and your sister."

Natali bowed in response. "Natali and Sophia Karasawa." She said while pointing herself and Sophia. "It's... alright, at least something too drastic didn't happened."

_Drastic? _"Karasawa... Wait, could you two be by any chance related to Tallis Karasawa?" Sergei had said a little surprised.

"He's our uncle."

"But he hasn't been in contact for awhile so even we have no idea what hes doing." Natali replied nervously, scratching her head.

"Do you know him?"

"We've been friends for years, although I always thought that he died or disappeared some time ago." Sergei crossed his arms.

_*beep-beep*_

Sophia checked the time from her sister's hand and spoke, "Looks like we have to go."

"Of course, do you need help with anything?" Sergei asked

"No, it's fine. We didn't bring much." Natali replied.

As the two walked out Sergei called out to them, "If Tallis ever shows up, tell him I said 'hi'." _odd... _He pondered, _You never mentioned nieces, let alone something _**remotely**_ like a family._

* * *

***Elevator bgm***

Ding*

A small door slid open and Sophia ran for the bed. "Pwa~ Tired."

"Hey, Go get a bath. It's been a long day, I'll make us something." The blue haired girl said, putting her jacket away.

"You... need it too. Come on!", Sophia urged as she dragged her sister to the bathroom.

"The food..."

"Later!"

* * *

"Yum! I never knew you could cook this well~" Taking another mouthful, the younger sister was idly reading on her compact computer.

"Well, It's not much but; we don't have that much free time staying here. Tomorrow is when we start getting to Vladivostok.", Natali replied, unfazed by her sister's slightly insulted compliment. Using her chopsticks to point, "What are you doing anyway?"

"I got some interesting info on our famous anti-war terrorist group. Hehe~" Sophia replied smugly, ready to show off her info. "Wanna take a look?"

* * *

A/N: Hi! Sorry if this is shorter then before but I thought this was a pretty good spot to stop for now. There will be more Sergei in this story because it ties up with Mr. Kawasawa and being a "guardian" or person to talk to for the sister later on. I'll make is canon as able for now.

About the Vibro knives: Honestly a knife that has an insane cutting power because of vibrations from the blade itself can be very dangerous. The only person with one in canon was Micheal Trinity and we all know he has a screw loose. Theres gotta be regulations for something like a vibro-knife. It can pretty much cut or make a sizable "dent", "scrape" on a mobile suit, and don't even think about the power it would have for cops, firemen, rescue teams, and THE KITCHEN, you'd cut the food and the table! lol


End file.
